1. Field
The present invention relates to an Land Grid Array (LGA) socket, in particular an LGA socket for receiving LGA packages of various sizes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An LGA substrate package requires a socket to form connection with motherboard. Unlike Ball Grid Array (BGA) packages, LGA packages do not have solder balls at the bottom of the package to be soldered directly to motherboard to form interconnection.
An LGA socket is conventionally designed to house an LGA substrate package of one size. As advanced features such as multiple dies, larger die size and connectors on top side of package are introduced in semiconductor packages, a package with larger size is required. New sockets are required to be designed for new packages with larger size. Introduction of new sockets incur additional costs and requires management of a large inventory and variety of sockets.